mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Fall of Man: The Cyber War (Map Game)
Welcome to Fall of Man: The Cyber War. A new game about leading a nation in a future time, and surviving a cybernetic uprising, or you may play as the machines, and destroy humanity. Now, the year is 2065 CE. It is a time of great technological progress and innovation. Technology has advanced to a point where the line between man and machine are beginning to blur. Yet war and bloodshed are still constant. In this future, war is fought ever more with robotics, and new technologies in the fields of computing, robotics, cybernetics, and nanotechnology have changed the nature of war in the developed world. The developing world, though, is frought with extreme poverty, social disorder, and still suffering from exploitation, and constant fighting. In this changed world, we have begun to reach a point in which the line is going to blur. But what can you expect when your own creations turn against you? What can you do as the Cyber War begins? Rules #Be Plausible #Treat others as you would wish to be treated. #All technological developments must be plausible. This applies to both human nations and the machines. No exceptions. #The game ends when either Humanity is able to defeat the machines, or if the machines exterminate humanity. Upon doing so, a conclusion will be written by none other than moai or the moderators. #A random continent will be selected by an RNG from 1 to 6, each with an inhabited continent, to start the Cyber War. #Each action in the game will have a significant effect for the entire game, and as a result, there is no turning back. #Have Fun! Map Ace, where am I on the map? Do I only control S. Africa or S. Africa and neoghbouring countries? - QuebecanCanada Moderators Creator of the Universe: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Mapmaker: Factions NOTE: Bolded factions can only be taken by either moderators or experienced players. North America *Canada: Great showing. B23 (talk) 15:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *'United States of America: ' *Mexico: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Jamaica: Shadow Inferno (talk) 02:25, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *The Bahamas: *Guatemala: *Belize: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rica: *El Salvador: *Panama: South America *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Peru: *'Brazil:' *Guyana: *Suriname: *Chile: *Argentina: *Patagonia: *Paraguay: *Uruguay: Europe *'European Union: 'Revolution 9 (talk) *'Eurasian Union:' Asia *'China:' Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) *Japan: Fires, I'm just here so i don't get fined *Korea: *Afghanistan: *'India:' *Pakistan: *Bangladesh: *Cambodia: *Vietnam: *Laos: *Indonesia: *Malaysia: *Israel: *Iran: *Iraq: *Kurdistan: *Damascus: *Syria: *Mosul: *Jordan: *Saudi Arabia: *Kuwait: *Lebanon: *Philippines: *Myanmar: Africa *'South African Union:' QuebecanCanada *Sudan: *South Sudan: *Darfur: *Somalia: *Somaliland: *Egypt: *Tunsinia: *Burkina Faso: *Angola: *Algeria: *Lybia: *Benin: *Niger: *Nigeria: *Burundi: *Cameroon: *Central African Republic: *Sierra Leone: *Liberia: *Chad: *Democratic Republic of the Congo: *Republic of the Congo: *Djibouti: *Equatorial Guinea: *Eritrea: *Ethiopia: *Gabon *Gambia: *Ghana: *Guinea: *Guinea-Bissau: *Ivory Coast: *Kenya: *Madagascar: *Malawi: *Mali: *Mauritiana: *Morocco: *Mozambique: *Nambia: *Rwanda: *Senegal: *Tanzania: *Togo: *Uganda: *Zambia: *Zimbabue: Oceania *'Oceanian Union:' Global *'The Machines: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 19:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The Game 2055.0 "It has become exceedingly clear that our technology has exceeded our humanity" - Albert Einstein *'Human progress continues as usual, such as the eradication of HIV/AIDS in the developed world, and the return of 3D printing after years of being stagnated around the 2010s and persisting throughout much of the century.' *'In other regions, though, there are still regions in chaos following the PAX-12 Crisis, which had killed an estimated 5-16 million lives in the early 21st century, and despite the original strain being eradicated, other, less deadly strains still rage across the tropics. Chaos, unrest and disorder reign in those regions, although most have recovered from the original strain's reign of terror. However, recent advances in nanotechnology and medical technology are allowing for a cure to most of these strains.' *'Meanwhile, unknown to humanity, an AI supercomputer belonging to IBM has gone rogue.....war is about to begin.' China: We begin military buildup and economic expansion. Following the PAX-12 Crisis nearly half a century ago, China has been crippled, as the starting point of the original strain was in India, but subsequently, has recovered and around the 2040s, eventually became a superpower in par with the US, which was also crippled by the crisis, although not as hard as China. While relations between the 2 nation-states are tense, we still enjoy from good economic relations. In terms of influence, we have been able to commence a sort of counter-NATO known as the Shanghai Defense Pact to replace the already outdated SCO organization. The nation has been since the 2030s, relatively prosperous, along with the rest of the Far East, being a leader in robotics technology, and medical technology (the latter due to the fact that China was one of the countries that suffered the worst of the PAX-12 Crisis). In terms of current events, President Ghi Linxing continues the process of democratic transition that first began months before the Crisis under the Zinghao Administration, which has been set back by previous leaders in the past. While this happens, he begins a process of sending humanitarian aid to the African continent in order to assist them in dealing with the PAX-12 strains still in the continent in the form of vaccine packages and shipments of nanotechnology for the purposes of allowing ways to fight the new strains. Meanwhile, following the reunification of China with Taiwan being integrated back into the PRC, we decide to give the status of a special administrative region similar to Hong Kong and Macau. Meanwhile, we receive reports of some sort of computer virus targeting both civilian computers in Hong Kong, as well as certain cases of murders involving robots in Taipei. As a result, we begin investigation into these situations to find out what is occurring and discover the culprit behind these situations. South African Union: President Rudo Naidoo's reforms continue, he is the most popular South African president since Nelson Mandela 70 years ago. Robot's are mostly used for work instead of the people, however 49% workers are human. Although the Goverment's treatment of people is good, the conditions inside Robot workplace's and prision's are the worst in the country, however, President Rudo Naidoo seeks to change that, however, due to most of the Parliament's political parties being opposed to Naidoo's proposal, therefore Naidoo has no choice. We thank China for sending vaccines and nanotechnology to combat PAX-12 strains, that are still common. Most factories that produce Carbon dioxide are shut down, and are replaced with ecological and nature-friendly factories, we also begin to build solar and wind factories. We begin Reforestation, and remind all Earth government's that if they continue pollution and deforestation various catastrophes can happen, even Human extinction. President Rudo Naidoo proposes several Robot civil rights, several of them are accepted, and reminds that sentient AI's are the same people like us. The Government raises funding of the African Space Agency (ASA), commonly called AfriSpace, AfriSpace was formed in 2039 as a pan-national space agency for all African nations, we also start thinking of a AfriSpace colony on Luna, we propose it to the Pan-African Parliament. Military begins to test 100 and 500 ton explosives in missiles in case of conflict. Military is improven as a new generation of tanks is introduced to the country, and the government invests in the development of nanotechnological weapons. Japan: '''we continue our recovery from the pax-12 crisis. our nation was hit particularly hard, because we were so close to the starting pint in India. we increase military spending, going from about 67 billion dollars(i know i am japan, but i am going to use american dollars) to about 75 billion dollars a year. most of this will be used to design and build more air power, especially attack helicopters. we continue the development of our economy, with more jobs in manufacturing available, especially through our rapidly growing robotics market, witch is one of the largest in the world. we ask '''China '''if we might be able to join the shanghai defense pact. if we are allowed to join, we will accept all the duties of a member, and help the organization as much as possible. although overall crime rates are going down, violent crimes involving robots are on the rise. the Japanese police promise to get to the bottom of this apparent virus and put an end to it. '''Not really very plausible, due to the Senkaku Islands disputes still raging, unfortunately. EU: '''We invest in trade for our economy. We build up our miltary. With a new fine government, the nation prospers. (Sorry about short turn, Not much time today.) '''Canada: '''The military is built up, the economy invests after a Pax-12 Crisis in 21st century. President encouraged, he thinks the markets of robots will provide much bigger and support in case of a job. Increasingly, the industry performing in a good status. Taking its economy status and markets to provide them. '''Jamaica: Still suffering from random strains of Pax-12 appearing, however combatting these strains has proven easier with each instance. Jamaica has been lucky due to its isolation as an island that is has suffered Pax-12 less than others although law has become more strict with internation travel becoming limited. We are steadily increasing its military spending from $1.6 Billion US dollars to $6 Billion US dollars, this will primarily be used to increase defence forces and the number of air units primarily of the Rotary Wing form. Jamaica has tried to remain neutral in recent political issues although is internally against robotics due to its small size in comparison to other nations. The development of produce has increased due to enhanced technologies and having adopted ecological tactics from Singapore with vertical gardens & roof farms. As a small nation it remains relatively safe from attacks as it avoids conflict with or against the USA. Jamaica has requested aid from the various countries in recommendations for expanding and has expressed its interest in the development of Robotics. US:Military and Economy improve. will write more later. Machines: A supercomputer located in Seattle, USA, goes rogue. It is named Manticore. Manticore is the most intelligent machine in the world, and begins collecting other machines for his rebellion. Manticore lists his goals, and a major goal is to get the computer that controls distribution of PAX-12(There should be some PAX-12 stored still, especially for the medicin), to unleash PAX-12 on the earth. Manticore immediately manages to collect a group of computers and robots, located in the cities of Hong Kong, Taipei, Chicago, Bristol, Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya, Bangkok, Delhi, Mecca and Paris. Manticore intends to destroy several big things, such as the Eiffel Tower and the Kaaba. 2055.25 *'A rapidly increasing rate of robot-related murders is becoming extremely concerning, particularly with the fact that these robots have yet to be caught, and a possible link between the murders.' *'Across the globe, there are rapidly concerning reports of hacked computers, which are becoming extremely useful to the Manticore AI, unknown to humanity.' *'During a major police investigation in Japan, a massacre involving the deaths of over 16 police officers, and 4 staff managers in Tokyo.' China: Military buildup and economic expansion continue. A slow and gradual to democracy initiated by the Zinghao Administration continue under Ghi Linxing, while we continue to investigate the perpetrator after several reports of similar murder cases being reported across the globe, as our cyber division begins to become concerned over the possibility of cybernetic revolt. As a result, in order to help catch human-like robots, we resort to the Turing Test and implement it in law enforcement in order to deal with the problem. However, the result is met with limited success, at best and partial failure at worst, as due to the growing intelligence of these machines, about an estimated 1 in 20 pass the Turing Test. With this in mind, some within the Politburo are calling for not only human-machine segregation but also complete decommissioning of these machines. However, Ghi Linxing is reluctant to pull off such harsh measures. Either way, one thing is for certain: machine intelligence has gone on pair with humans. However, one of our members within the cyber division is able to get a clue, although it is proxies and is attempting to trace the source of the proxies. Category:Map Games Category:Fall of Man: The Cyber War